


Wedding.

by Blackenedwhite



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackenedwhite/pseuds/Blackenedwhite
Summary: Our favourite lesbians get married.
Relationships: Dina & Ellie (The Last of Us)
Kudos: 12





	Wedding.

Dina stands and watches as her bridesmaids are moaning about their hair. Her mother can't figure out which side she's supposed to wear her corsage. The make up lady is begging to get one of the girls in the chair. Everything is pure chaos. 

"STOP!" Dina screams in the middle of the hotel room. Causing everyone stands dead still. "Your stressing me out!, Please figure your shit out in an orderly fashion" Dina asks, her tone now much lower. 

"Sorry about that" Dina smiles, as she sits down in the make up lady's chair. 

"Honestly it's fine" she smiles. "What's a wedding without a little drama" she giggles. She gently rubs a little primer on Dina's skin. "You still happy to go ahead with what we agreed at the trial?" The make up artist asks. 

"Yeah" Dina smiles as she's interrupted by a knock at the door. "Mum can you get that?, If it's Ellie I swear to god. Don't let her in" Ellie had been under strict rules, absolutely no contact until they say I do. 

"It's Joel" Dina's mum opens the door for him. 

"Hey kid" Joel grins walking over to Dina. He places a kiss on her cheek. 

"You look a mess already" Dina laughs looking at his red eyes. 

"Oh don't" he says taking a deep breath. "I've already cried 8 times this morning" he chuckles. "Ellie's a nervous wreck" 

Dina gives him a soft smile, Ellie is his whole world. And today he is giving her away. "She will always be your baby" dina tells him. she's having her make up and now also her hair done. 

Joel's nods. "I'm super proud to be giving her to you" 

"Joel" dina croaks out. She fans her eyes trying to stop the tears from falling. 

"I... Uh" he hands Dina a gift bag. "From Ellie"

Dina nods and takes the bag. "Thank you"

"I should get back to her, see you at the ceremony" he gives Dina's check a kiss before leaving. 

Dina's bridal party gather around her as she opens her gifts from Ellie. The first is a beautiful diamond bracelet with a matching necklace. "Oh my god" Dina smiles. "Mum can you?" She asks handing the necklace and bracelet over to her mum. Her mum carefully puts them on her daughter. 

"Beautiful" her mum smile. "Here give me that champagne and I'll post you a glass" 

Dina takes the champagne from the gift bag and instructs her mum to pour a glass for everyone. 

The next thing Dina pulls out is a card. 

Good morning my love,   
Last night I slept alone. Without you, for the first time in almost 7 years. That along with the nerves of today kept me awake all night. Nerves are good though. if I didn't feel them it would mean today ment nothing. And today means everything. I can't wait to be your wife. JJ and I are forever greaful for everything you've done for our family. So for the very last time... Miss Woodward I love you. ❤️ Ellie X X

By the time Dina had finished reading the card she was crying. "I'm so sorry" she sniffs at the make up artist. 

"Honestly it's fine" she smiles, fixing Dina's make up. 

Dinas mum hands a glass of champagne to everybody in the bridal suite. Except for 6 year old JJ who got a bottle of J20. "To my beautiful daughters last hour as a Woodward" Dina's mum says raising her glass. The bridal party all cheer and clink glasses before taking a sip. 

"Can I go see mummy" JJ asks pulling at Dina's leg. 

"Hey baby boy" Dina pick him up. "Remember how we practiced at the rehearsal. After the ceremony you can see mummy okay?" 

"Okay" JJ pouts. "Sparkly" he smiles pointing at Dina's tiara. 

"How about we get you all suited up?" Dina takes jjs hand. She leads him over to his perfectly tailored suit that matched Joel's and her dad's. Dina helps the boy dress. "My handsome boy" Dina choke's back tears. 

"Now you Missy" Dina's best friend Sophia appeared behind her. 

Dina grins looking at her dress. Heart shaped top, covered in diamonds and crystals. The beautiful net that makes up the skirt puffs out from the waist - in Cinderella ball gown style. The train not overly long but long enough. 

JJ sits on the bed playing his Nintendo switch, not interested in the girls fussing over dresses. Dina takes off her pyjamas and is about to step into her dress. "Wait" Dina's mum calls out. She rummages through her bag before handing her daughter a garter.   
Dina's face instantly reddens. 

"Uh thanks... Mom" Dina giggles. 

"It's your wedding night, I thought Ellie would like -" Diana mum starts but is cut off. 

"Okay Ew! Enough" Dina laughs. She slides the garter up her leg until it's sat perfectly on her thigh. She admires her beautiful white lingerie set she picked out special for today in the mirror. Damn Ellie was going to enjoy this. She giggles to herself before stepping into her dress. 

"You look beautiful" Sophia says, She gently laces up the corset on the back of Dina's dress.

Once they had taken a few photos and gushed over how breathtakingly beautiful Dina looked in her dress. It was time to go downstairs in the hotel and wait for her qué. 

The hotel that they were getting married in, was the same hotel that dina had spent the night in last night. the girls were held in two separate rooms outside the wedding ceremony room. just to make sure they didn't see each other until it was time. 

The first to go down the isle is Ellie, Joel leading her down. His arm tucked in Ellie's, he wished he stop himself from crying but just couldn't. 

Ellie also wore a beautiful white dress. However hers wasn't puffy like Dina's. Ellie optioned for a more simple gown. However still beautiful and elegant. Her train was slightly longer than dinas, and covered in crystals. 

"I'm so proud of you" joel whispers to her as they walk down the isle. Their family and friends dabbing at their eyes with tissues. Ellie glances at him giving him a huge smile. Once Ellie and Joel reaches the ulter they turn to wait for Dina. Joel's arm still tangled in Ellie's. 

Before dina enters JJ walks down the isle holding a pillow with his mum's rings on top of it. Ellie's eyes instantly start to get misty. JJ smiles up at his mum but walks to the other side. He stands jut where he had in the rehearsal. 

Just as Ellie looks up she sets eyes on the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Within an instant tears are flowing. Their wasn't any point trying to stop them. Dina gives her a smile and Ellie grins back at her. 

Dina's hand softly shakes under her bouquet. She's greatful for her dad's strong grip on her other arm helping to keep her steady. The room is filled with all of their nearest and dearest, but Dina only saw ellie. 

Once they reached the ulter, both girls dad's placed their daughters hands together. Neither one of them had been more proud than right here right now. 

"You look beautiful" Dina whispers, her shaky hand reaches up to wipe a few tears from Ellie's face. 

"You too" Ellie grins. 

"We would like to welcome you here today, to whiteness the marriage of Dina Woodward and Ellie Williams." The registrar smiles at the two girls. 

"This place in which we are now met has been duly sanctioned, according to law, for the celebration of marriages. if any person here present knows of any lawful impediment to this marriage he or she should declare it now" the room goes silent. Dina and Ellie let out a nervous giggled causing everyone else to giggle too. 

"Perfect" the registrar starts again. 

"do you Ellie Williams take thee Dina Woodward to be your lawful wedded wife. Do you promise to love and care for her, honour and respect her and share with her all that you have. May you look forward to your future together with hope and happiness and always remember the feelings you share for each other on this day?"

Ellie let's out a shaky "I do" 

"do you Dina Woodward take thee Ellie williams to be your lawful wedded wife. Do you promise to love and care for her, honour and respect her and share with her all that you have. May you look forward to your future together with hope and happiness and always remember the feelings you share for each other on this day?"

"I do" 

"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you Mrs and Mrs Williams" 

Ellie and Dina lean forward, meeting eachother in the middle. Their plops crash together like it was the very first time. Everyone around them is cheering and clapping. But neither girl heard a single sound. 

****

"Okay ladies and gentleman it gives me huge pleasure to welcome Mrs & Mrs Williams" the DJ calls out into the microphone as Ellie and Dina enter their evening celebration. 

The girls are surrounded by their family and friends wanting to congratulate or take photos with them. Which they happily do, however Ellie couldn't wait for the formal parts to be over, all she wanted is to be with her wife. 

Dina politely poses for photos with her family members before excusing herself. "Hey baby" she smiles wrapping her arms around Ellie's waist. 

Ellie had been stood at the bar with Joel having a beer. He smiles down at the two of them. Any time he was around them he could sense the love they shared. But today it was completely blinding, their eyes didn't hide anything. 

"Hey cutie" Ellie grins. She says goodbye to Joel before spinning around the best she could in her dress. Ellie rests her hands on Dina's hips. "I love you so much" she sighs as Dina lays her head on Ellie's shoulder. 

"I love you too" Dina closes her eyes. Quietly enjoying their moment together. She knew it would soon be interrupted. 

"Are you ready to cut the cake?" The photographer asks making dina moan internally. 

"Sure" Ellie smiles. She pulls Dina over to their 3-tier wedding cake. 

Their family and friends gather around them as they hold the knife together to cut a slice of cake. Once they managed to get a slice they both take a price and feed it to eachother. 

"Mm it tastes good" Dina moans. 

"Not as good as you" Ellie mumbles out only just loud enough for Dina to hear. Dina's face instantly reddens and the photographer take a photo. Dina's cheeks red and Ellie laughing her ass off... Little did they know this would be their favourite photo in years to come. 

Of course after they had cut the cake the girls were torn apart again. For more photos with family and more congratulations from their evening guests who were now starting to arrive. At this point both girls had had a few drinks. Neither were steaming drunk, but both were tipsy. After all Dina's mum had agreed to take JJ hope for the night, leaving Ellie and Dina alone in the bridal suite. 

"I would like to welcome the happy couple down to the dancefloor for their first dance as wife's" the DJ calls over the microphone. 

Ellie and Dina meet in the middle of the dancefloor. The accustic version of take on me plays, Ellie smiles placing her hands on Dinas hips. Dina smiles pack wrapping her arms around Ellie's waist. The girls sway slowly to the music for a minute or so. Ellie looks down noticing JJ at their feet. "Hey bud" Ellie picks JJ up placing him between him and Dina. Dina smiles and kisses JJ's cheeks before kissing Ellie's lips. The three of them share their first dance together. Although it wasn't the plan, The girls wouldn't have had it any other way. 

The rest of the night goes through perfectly. Both girls in the middle of the dancefloor barely able to keep their hands off eachother... Their familys drunk surrounding them dancing like lunatics. A highlight was definitely dancing to Katy Perry's I kissed a girl. That one was a crowd pleaser for sure, what with it being a lesbian wedding. 

After saying goodbye to their last wedding guests, Ellie picks Dina up bridal style. "Baby noo... Don't drop me" Dina giggles as Ellie Carrys her up the stairs of the hotel and in to their room. 

Their room had been cleaned from all the chaos that went down this morning. The stunning white sheets tucked perfectly under the mattress, covered in rose petals. Champaign on ice is waiting on the bedside table along with two glasses and strawberries dipped in chocolate. 

However neither girl had time to admire it. Ellie threw Dina on the bed. "I've been waiting all day for this" Ellie sighs. She climbs up Dina's body on her hands and knees. Her had drops down to Dina's exposed cleavage. "So beautiful" Ellie whispers, she places kisses their before trailing up Dina's neck. 

"Mmm" Dina moans moving her head to the side to expose more of her neck for Ellie. Ellie kisses all over her jaw before finally kissing her lips. "baby" Dina mumbles against Ellie's lips. Her hands run over the back of Ellie's dress. "Off" she moans Tring to find the zip. 

"One moment" Ellie smiles before her head dissapeared under Dina's dress. 

"Oh god" Dina moans as she feels Ellie kiss up her right leg. She feels her garter being slid off. Ellie come back out with the garter between her teeth. "How did you know I had one on?" Dina giggles. 

"I didn't, I hoped" Ellie smiles. Ellie takes Dina's hand and pulls her up from the bed. They both help eachother climb out of their dresses. 

They had both opted for similar lingerie. Both from the bridal section, Lacey and white. Ellie takes a step back from Dina and just takes her in. 

"Stop" dinas face reddens. 

"Baby girl" Ellie groans walking towards her. Her hands tangle in Dina's hair at the base of her neck. "You look so good" she kisses her lips. "It's a shame it's gotta come off" Ellie teachers her hands up to pull Dina's veil out of her hair. She places it down next to their gowns. 

"Please" Dina sighs tracing Ellie's abs with her fingers. "Have you seen you?"

Somewhere between fighting for dominance and kissing, the girls managed to lose their remaining clothing. 

Ellie lays on top of Dina gently stroking her cheek. Their eyes connected neither one of them glancing away for a second. Slowly Ellie starts to move her hips, grinding against her wife. Making sure it's hitting them both in the right place. 

"I love you" Dina whispers. She reaches out a hand and tucks a price of hair that had fallen behind Ellie's ear. "Ooh" dina moans still looking her wife in the eyes. 

"That's it baby" Ellie moans, she feels her core tingling brining her close and close to release with every soft and gentle movement of her hips. 

"Baby I'm gonna-" 

"Me too" Ellie replies. She gently takes one of Dina's nipples in her mouth. 

"Fuck el" Dina moans as Ellie sucks down. 

"Oh my -" 

Both girls came together at the same time. Nothing was rushed or fast, it was slow and romantic. Everything that they wanted their wedding night to be. They had the rest of their lives to fuck. Tonight was about love.


End file.
